The problem with far away churches for weddings
by patience-young-grasshopper
Summary: On the way to the church Hermione can't helpbut feel nervous about the wedding. She's in love but with too much time to think nervousness follows. Includes song "Going TO The Chapel" R&R happy ending!


_This is purely because I feel like writing something. I'm going to say her age is about 20. I don't like doing older Hermione fics so this is like a one time thing. Hope you've seen the movie Father Of The Bride because that's where I got this song from. Enjoy to the best of your abilities. LOL whatever that means…_

Her lips were covered in red lipstick making them stick out against her sort-of pale skin. She had her hair down and was straightened and then the bottom of her hair was put into huge curls. She was wearing a Vera Wang dress and there was a bow that was green. In honor of her husband-to-be and how far she was committed to him.

_Going to the chapel and we're gonna get married _

She was in the car with two of her best supporters. Her mother and Ginny Weasley. Oops she meant Ginny Zabini. In the next car was Lavender Weasley and Pansy Potter as well as Luna Lovegood. Soon to be Longbottom. Yes she had a great group. Unfortunately the nerves were taking over and she could barely think. This is what she wanted though because she loved him, more than anything.

_Gee I really love you and we're gonna get married Going to the chapel of love_

Ginny shifted her blue dress ruffling just the slightest as the sun caught on her silver pumps. Her hair was wavy and cascaded down her back. She clasped Hermione's hand, her wedding ring against the nervous bride's flesh reminding her why it was worth it. This wasn't like a pop quiz of running out of parchment or even when they'd gone on their first date back in "8th year." This was freaking getting married! She hoped he was as nervous as her. She hated being second to last. Ginny, Lavender, and Pansy already getting nervous. It was unexplainable how 3 gryffindors and 1 ravenclaw and 1 slytherin became friends. Or how they married opposite houses ( well except for Ron ) She shifted and looked down at her sparkling stilettos. How Ginny got her to wear those she'd never know.

_Spring is here The sky is blue Birds all sing like they do Today's the day we'll say "I do" And we'll never be lonely anymore_

She knew in the car in front held her fiancée, Blaise Zabini, Harry, Ron, and Neville. Somehow Hermione wasn't prepared for this wedding. Even though she'd taken months to prepare the emotional shock was at it's fullest right now.

"You know it will be fine, Mione, don't you? You comforted me when I was about to get married now I'm helping you." said Ginny patting her friend's back trying not to hurt the veil that was as long as the dress.

"Do I look alright?" she asked pulling at the dress a litte.

Never better. In fact people won't even notice Pansy's curly hair or Lavender's completely straight hair, or Luna's hair actually being tied up. You're to perfect!" said Ginny. They watched as the got closer. Hermione was relieved she at least knew how wizard weddings worked now; unlike poor Harry who hadn't the faintest clue and kept messing up. She looked at her hands. Sweaty, flushed, and soft. The church was much closer now and she knew she'd become a wife soon but how soon? Oh if only Hermione had looked up direct time.

_Going to the chapel and we're gonna get married Gee I really love you and we're gonna get married going to the chapel of love_

Marriage was a word that Hermione had often pushed aside. Now though it was the only word in her mind. Remembering all the loving things they had done she couldn't help but want to be marked as his. To get his name along side her own. Thankfully but maybe dreadfully she wouldn't have to wait much longer. Shaking was a thing Hermione decided she could live without. A beautiful spring day, she should be embracing that.

_Bells will ring the sun will shine I'll be hers and she'll be mine We'll love until the end of time And we'll never be lonely anymore_

The rule was the groom couldn't see the bride because it could create bad luck. Only she wanted to see him because he was the only person who could take the nerves away. She watched the cars pull in on opposite sides. This was it, the moment she couldn't stop thinking about. Sometimes you over analyze and maybe she was but she couldn't help but wonder if she'd asked for white AND red roses. Oh well, screw it.

_Going to the chapel and we're gonna get married_

She was inside watching Luna go down the isle followed by Lavender then Pansy. Finally Ginny turned and said

"I've got to go but you look fantastic. Be strong Gryffindor princess. Or should I say slytherin's new queen?" and she watched her friend walk ahead and the doors shut. Hermione was all for what normally happened. This time though she was going to do what she felt was right. Pachebel's canon in D was right to her. Slowly she walked down only looking ahead into the eyes of her lover. She saw Ginny and Blaise, and Harry but she couldn't take her eyes off him. She found them going rather quickly through the words until it was that part.

"I do." he said looking straight at her into her caramel colored eyes.

"I do." she replied smiling slightly. They kissed and then she heard

"May I now pronounce Mr. Draco and Mrs. Hermione Malfoy!" yes those words had never sounded so good. And to think she'd been nervous!


End file.
